The digital phantom
by CrestICEing00
Summary: Years after Quartzmon's defeat a new evil from a dimension that is not human or digital invades and he has power to even match the most powerful digimon, how can shoutmon protect those he cares about and defeat this strange being with some new and old partners by his side
1. The retuen

_**{Note i don't own sonic or digimon and to be clear i'm going to include some o.c digimon of mine and my sonic o.c Flamo}**_

' _ **I….a….m…...not…...w...eak**_ '

" _a creature of some kind crawling among the the ground of some warehouse hurting in agonising pain" 'I….A...a..am...not...w...w…...WEAK' "the beast grabbed a tree and forcefully tried to pull himself up trying to walk but moaning in pain the harder he tried to walk" Grrrr…...AHhhhhh' "the harder the being tried to walk the more he would feel the pain eventually he collapsed" 'I….i…..i' "the beast held onto what power he had left and forced himself up" 'I am NOT weak...I am INFINITE' "the being known as infinite tried to walk the more he walked the harder he would be hurt"_

 _[Hours later]_

" _Infinite had dragged his body as far as he could before collapsing on a hill" 'Grrrr.I hate that blue hedgehog….That OLD FOOL...and i hate that child!' "infinite tried to build more of his strength up but he couldn't find it in himself to do all he could do was watch the sky" 'That fool was able to defeat me even with all of the phantom ruby's power i couldn't beat him' "infinite was lying there and waited for fate to take him till something caught his eye…"_

" _A gem glowing red and had a triangular shape as it had fallen through space and gently landed near infinite" 'i...i..is that the phantom ruby?' "infinite crawled over to the gem that he once had grabbing it" 'HOW is this possible the phantom ruby isn't cracked,broken or nothing it's the way i had it before….Eggman had removed me from it' "infinite remembered something important"_

 _[3 days ago]_

' _Graaaaaa...DOCTOR please i beg you don't do this' "infinite yelled being strapped down to a test table as a bionic claw got closer to him" 'Heh ha ha ha Sorry infinite maybe you should of done as you were MADE FOR! "Eggman yelled at infinite" 'B…..but i did everything you said to we almost won…' 'Yes almost but you had to get carried away and take on sonic by yourself….Again' 'eggman said glancing at infinite" ' I I thought i could take him even with if the phantom ruby was weakened i could of won' "infinite trying to break free" 'Maybe you would of but you didn't and now i'm taking the phantom ruby back and finish my ultimate plan' "eggman watched as a blueprint for an advanced robot which would of been powered by the phantom ruby" 'N no please' "infinite tried to beg for his freedom as the machine ripped the phantom ruby out of infinite" 'Ahhhhhhhhh' "infinite screamed in pain as his chest was sore and bleeding from having the phantom ruby taken away" 'Yes now…..now that i have the phantom ruby back i don't need you anymore farwell' "eggman said before dropping infinite out a trap door"_

 _[Back to present time]_

" _Infinite returned to reality clutching his fist in anger" 'That fool thought HE could erase me i'll show him i'll show them all not to cross infinite' "Infinite held the phantom ruby and it glowed in a strange way" 'hmmm this is new?, looks like when eggman powered up the phantom ruby he must of accidentally gave it some new power?' "infinite was admiring the gem when it showed something…..Interesting" 'Hmm what may this be?' "Infinite saw a world covered with islands in dimensions he never even saw or hear of and with the weirdest creatures he had ever seen" 'Hmmmm this place looks Primitive but I could make it better!' "Infinite laughed as he put the Phantom ruby on his chest as he blasted in a red light into the unknown"_

 _[In the Digital world]_

" _Shoutmon was watching over his kingdom as he does pondering in his thought's not hearing his wife trying to get his attention" 'Shoutmon are you okay?' "shoutmon returned to reality hearing his wife Lunamon's voice" 'Oh….it's nothing dear it's just since the incident with Quartzmon I….just haven't been feeling like myself' "shoutmon looked down as he couldn't stop being upset" 'Awwww shoutmon it wasn't your fault and besides he incident is over and we can get back to fixing the digital world' "Lunamon said trying to cheer poor shoutmon up" 'Thanks Lunamon' "shoutmon said smiling hugging his wife" 'anytime' "lunamon said happy"_

 _[In the dark Ocean]_

" _Unaware to shoutmon or any digimon a new occurrence is about to enter the digital world as a red light shines over the dark ocean as a eerie laugh is followed by it"_


	2. The tide of darkness

_**[**_ _ **For those wondering the digimon part of this will be more than fusion and xros wars it all of em from adventure to xros and for the sonic part i'm keeping it the games]**_

" _Shoutmon had no idea where he was or what he was doing there nothing but a black void….and a red light" 'Hello….HELLO'_

" _shoutmon tried yelling but only hearing a voice" 'You….Have failed your people now just fall and accept your FATE' "the light got bigger and bigger till shoutmon was engulfed in it the only thing he saw next a shadowy figure" 'AHHHHHHH'_

" _shoutmon had awoken from what he could only hope was a nightmare holding his head in pain looking around his bedroom not seeing lunamon" 'Huh where is she Lunamon is always here when i wake up…..' "before he could have any more time to think a pair of black and white pawnchessmon walked in" 'My lord good you're finally up miss lunamon has been waiting for you' "both of the chessmon had said at the same time as shoutmon got out of bed grabbing his crown and lucky yellow scarf and ran out of his and lunamon's room"_

' _Okay boys where does lunamon wanna see me?' "shoutmon was confused yet full of energy as always" 'she is in the courtyard' "both chesmon had said again" 'okay thank you' "shoutmon said as he walked to the courtyard"_

 _{at the dark ocean}_

" _Infinite had awoken in a strange place in a big hole that must of been made when he crashed there" 'Hmmm looks like the phantom ruby's new power will take awhile to get used to no matter I will find my way through this dimension'_

" _infinite had gotten up dusted himself off and looked around" 'Weird I don't sense any life here only ground and water?' "Infinite didn't have much time to think cause 7 coloured portals opened over the Dark ocean with each having a symbol on em" 'Oh these look like something important?'_

 _{At the royal courtyard}_

" _Shoutmon arrived at the royal courtyard just in time as he saw lunamon watching the flowers" 'H hey baby you wished to see me?' "shoutmon said to lunamon tired from running but mostly nervous incase she was mad at him" 'No dear I couldn't be mad at you today!" 'Lunamon said smiling witch confused shoutmon cause whenever he was late for something lunamon would either scold him or get upset at him" 'Oh um why baby?'_

' _Because silly today is Our wedding anniversary' "this made shoutmon feel like stone because he usually never forgets anything but forgetting a day THIS big he's afraid to say anything to lunamon" 'Shoutmon the day you asked me to marry you i felt my heart melt and reform I hope i would never lose you my love and I got you something' "lunamon said holding something behind her back" 'W what is it Lunamon?' "shoutmon said scared and intrigued" 'here you go'_

" _she shows her hand's empty and a blue glow comes from them revealing a golden microphone like the phone shoutmon has but its golden all over and on the mic part there's a blueish silver crescent moon on it" 'L lunamon I don't know what to say' "shoutmon was looking into the mic as he held ir feeling it was lightweight as well" 'Yup i knew you would made from chrome and gold digizoid so you could have a powerful tool as a item to hold the peace i added the moon so you know no matter where you are you know my love will carry you anywhere"_

" _Shoutmon was brought to tears from hearing what lunamon said" 'I don't know what to say lunamon thank you' "shoutmon hugged her and she hugged him back lovingly" 'I knew you loved it baby so….what you get me' "shoutmon felt his heart sink again because if lunamon found out after making him this beautiful and thoughtful gift he didn't get her anything she would be devastated"_

" _Before shoutmon could say anything the pawnchessmon guards ran into the courtyard" 'YOUR MAJESTY,MILADY YOUR NEEDED AT THE GATES THIS SECOND!' "both pawnchessmon were yelling tired and scared" "lunamon and shoutmon followed them in a hurry"_

 _[At the palace gates]_

" _A crowd of digimon were surrounding the gates to see what was going on as shoutmon and lunamon got there" 'What's going on out there what happened?' "shoutmon said getting to the gates to see what everyone was looking at"_

" _To shoutmon's horror and surprise he saw on the ground a greatly wounded lucemon in his rookie form" 'S...shoutmon' "lucemon tried to get up but to wounded to get up when he opened his eyes he saw the royal guards holding their spears at him in a threatening way" 'Why are you here lucemon or shall i call GREAT DEMON LORD lucemon' "shoutmon said yelling knowing about what lucemon is really capable of" 'P…..please shoutmon i haven't come to fight I need to warn you' "lucemon said getting up barely being able to stand" 'Warn me about what?'_

" _Lucemon looked like he had suffered a lot of pain but why did he revert to his rookie form?" 'I its i'm not sure what it was but here is what happened'_

 _[At the dark ocean (6 hours ago)]_

" _Lucemon appeared from his portal in his chaos form and looked around it" 'ugh this is the place where a great power source came from this place doesn't deserve to exist but what is done is done' "lucemon held his head angrily" 'Come now lucemon don't give yourself a headache' "arising from another portal laylamon one of the seven great demon lords who serve him" 'I agree with her it would be a great lost for us' "from another portal arose daemon in his cloaked form who wanted to be the leader of the seven great demon lords but lucemon became leader" " after that the other 4 great demon lords arose Barbamon,Leviamon,Belphemon rage mode and beelzemon"_

' _Okay why are we here lucemon?' "barbamon asked angry" 'We are here because i sensed a strange and most interesting power in the whole digital and of we destroy it we could probably become stronger from it!'_

 __" _As lucemon spoke a red light glowed over the shore it caught all the demon lord's attention even lucemon until it revealed a creature slightly taller than a shoutmon" 'Heh that little creature is what you sensed Lucemon?!' "laylamon said laughing as if lucemon was afraid of the creature"_

' _I SHALL DEAL WITH THIS' "daemon said changing into his beast form and charging at the creature" 'Ugh if daemon is going to deal with this then there is no reason to stay then?' "lucemon said in disgust"_

" _As the demon lords were about to leave they heard a yell of pain that came from the shore they turned around to see daemon with a giant slash right through him and the creature standing behind him"_

' _Hmmmm that was pathetic I thought a beast like that could live longer' "the beast said as he watched daemon dissolve into nothing" 'H how did you destroy daemon?' "leviamon asked in horror" 'It was easy as soon as he charged at me i just annihilated him hmmm…..Daemon so this is what this beast is called?' "the creature glanced and the data of daemon"_

" _The creature didn't look that strong all he had that looked interesting was a mask that covered his face except for a yellow eye that can be seen on the left side of his face and a ominus gem on his chest"_

' _Who or what are you!' "lucemon yelled demanding an answer" "the beast looked at lucemon as if he couldn't care what he said" 'I should ask you that cause all of you are an interesting species of creatures' "the beast laughed saying what he said" 'I am lucemon the leader of the seven great demon lords' "lucemon said looking serious" 'and You are?' "the creature glowed red as he laughed" 'You all may call me Infinite' "infinite laughed as he was mocking the demon lords"_

" _Before anything could happen daemons data was absorbed into infinite's gem as if it was nothing was there at all" 'Hmmm that's new well?' "infinite said looking at his gem"_

" _Infinite looked at the frightened and angry demon lords as they looked like they wanted to fight" 'Okay who's next!'_


End file.
